


The Crow, the Young Man, and the Great Natsu

by toorunee



Series: The Crows of Karasuno Peak [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU - Fairytale, Basically everyone is in this - Freeform, Gen, Hinata is the crow, Kageyama is the young man, The Great Natsu is the little girl, Time period - ehh wibbly wobbly fairytale time stuff, this is only the prologue piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toorunee/pseuds/toorunee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1 of The Great Natsu's Book of Tales<br/>The Crow, the Young Man, and the Little Girl</p><p>Set the stage!</p><p>The small village of Torono Town has always feared the caws of birds and the forest at night. Every generation children disappear with only the feathers of crows in their place. The witches on the hill who tend the graveyard are never surprised, and the village shuns them.</p><p>Hinata Natsu misses her brother who was taken when she was very, very little. But now she has Tobio-nii to look after her!</p><p>One pebble tossed from a crow's beak makes a large ripple in the village of Torono Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crow, the Young Man, and the Great Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Celia (aka hearthsdaughter @ tumblr) for being my beta on this!
> 
> Look guys, I write a thing! It's been......two years since I wrote a fanfiction thing O.O  
> So I hope you all enjoy this and please tell me what you think!
> 
> I envisioned this as a prologue piece to the full story which I will be posting as a sequel within the series to this piece. The big work will have much more Kagehina and will actually mention everyone else by name. (Wooo)  
> Also, the writing style for that won't be in fairytale style. It felt so choppy writing this piece that I literally had to take a fairytale/fable about crows and set it beside my notebook as I wrote so I could keep the style.
> 
> If you're interested in the fable I used to inspire this, it was Aesop's The Crow and the Pitcher.

**The Crow, the Young Man, and the ~~Little Girl~~ GREAT NATSU**

**Chapter 1 of the Great Natsu's Book of Tales!**

**Told by the Great Natsu herself!**

* * *

 

A crow, heartbroken with sorrow, came upon the house where he once lived. The family there would never accept the feathers on his back nor the friends in heart, so he never came close. He watched the family through open windows and gaps in the bushes.  
  
When the crow came at night, he saw the mother and father tuck the little girl into bed with a kiss on her cheek and a lock on the windows. He was never able to watch for long.  
  
When the crow came at dawn, he watched the mother and father leave the house and a young man come in to watch the little girl. The young man had eyes like the night sky and arms that swung the little girl around in circles. He could watch them for a while before the mother and father returned.  
  
The crow wanted to speak to the little girl so she would not cry at night, but he feared what she would see in him. So he watched.  
  
He watched every birthday as she grew a year and cried when there was no older brother to give her a present.  
  
He watched when the young man moved into the house, a set of gravestones where his mother and father should have been.  
  
He watched as the mother and father told stories to the little girl about flightless birds and the dangers of the night.  
  
He watched, and he watched, and he nearly gave in to despair every night he came.  
  
Then the Crow had an idea, and he took a pebble and tossed it into the little girl's room. She picked it up and placed it beside her pillow until the mother took it away.  
  
Then he took a pebble two weeks later and tossed it into the room.  
  
Then again, two weeks after that.  
  
Then again, another two weeks.  
  
The little girl began to smile when she saw the pebble each time and she would show the young man every morning after. The Crow didn't know if the young man liked the pebbles or not.  
  
The mother and father didn't like the pebbles. They spoke in hushed tones of nightmare birds and the dangers of the forest...The window wasn't open at night anymore.  
  
The crow did not know what to do, and he fell into despair. The despair stretched across a year before the crow found a pebble sitting outside the window. He had never stopped coming to see the little girl, even if she was locked away from view.  
  
The crow opened the window by force this time, and the young man was there to shield the little girl. The little girl did not see him with fear in her eyes, but the young man looked ready to run. The crow did not come into the room, and he stopped coming every night. The little girl had a big brother to watch over her now.  
  
He felt the despair, but the crow pushed it aside. The little girl would be happy.  
  
Years passed.  
  
Years passed and the little girl turned nine years old. She wore a crownof flowers in her hair and the young man visited the gravestones one too many times. The witches that tended the graveyard gave him wings and the dangers of the night came once more into the little girl's life.  
  
The mother and father locked the little girl away from the young man and the villagers branded him a madman. The crow found the young man alone in the forest. He took the young man away and they shared their despair over their precious little girl.  
  
More years passed.  
  
More years passed and the little girl would visit the witches on the hill to hear their stories of the crow and the young man, the two brothers she missed more than anything. And the little girl was locked up when she visited the witches. Her mother and father didn't like them and they kept the little girl away for weeks after every visit.  
  
But she kept going.  
And she kept being locked up.  
And she counted the nights alone like the petals on a daisy plucked by the girls her age who dreamed for a husband.  
  
One day those girls got their husbands, then it was the little girl's turn. But the little girl, now spoke of like a woman though she felt no different, didn't want a husband. She packed up her bags on the day her mother and father set, and she ran to the witches on the hill instead of the chapel in the village. They took her and hid her until the villagers no longer came looking.  
  
Still the little girl waited.  
She waited until nobody called her a little girl. The witches called her by her name and one night the crows came in full, her crow and the young man with tears in their eyes as they hugged her.  
  
The Great Natsu, once the little girl, became the happiest witch on the hill even after the villagers stared and her mother and father no longer spoke her name.  
  
The Great Natsu was happy now.  
The Crow was happy.  
Thr young man was happy.  
  
It wasn't such a bad ending after all.

* * *

  
"Natsu, why are you in the story?"  
  
Natsu puffed up her chest at Yui's question.  
  
"Because I'm the Great Natsu and the Great Natsu always gets her happy ending!"  
  
Michimiya Yui rolled her eyes as she walked beside her energetic classmate. No wonder none of the other kids wanted to talk to Natsu or walk home with her — everyone had been told since early childhood about the terror of the flightless crows and how dangerous the forest was at night. Yui guessed Natsu made up these stories after her brother was taken by the crows and poor Kageyama lost his mind raving on about them. Maybe it made Natsu feel better thinking she could still imagine them being happy.  
  
"Whatever you say, Natsu. But maybe you shouldn't tell that story to so many people? All the boys will be scared of you that way, especially with how it ends. Don't you want a husband?"  
  
Natsu sighed dramatically and waved her hands about as she talked.  
  
"Mother is _always_ going on about that! You and all the other girls can have husbands if you want! The Great Natsu has adventures to go on and doesn't have time for romance!"  
  
"Oh Natsu, I'm sure you'll find someone who would like adventures."  
  
Natsu's eyes gleamed and Yui had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Of course I will! Big brother Shouyou and Tobio-nii will take me on all the adventures I want! And I'll write them all in this book so you can read them to Ennoshita and your cute children the two of you are going to have! They'll be much better than the stories other parents will have!"  
  
Yui reeled from all the excitement in Natsu's voice, and then she caught up to what Natsu had said.  
  
"Nobody is supposed to know about that! Mother said the betrothal isn't official until we turn sixteen and can agree to it! How do you know!?"  
  
Natsu grinned from ear to ear at her friend's blushing face.  
  
"The Great Natsu has her ways! And Ennoshita watched you all day today like you were the moon in a sea of stars."  
  
Yui sighed as Natsu was back to bouncing along with her usual skip in her step. They soon came to the fork in the road that split the directions to their homes, and Yui waved to Natsu as the ginger girl shouted excited farewells and kept waving around that storybook of hers. She was never without it, and Yui knew that the story about the crows was only one of many in there.  
  
She watched Natsu skip down the road towards her home, and Michimiya Yui felt a weight settle in her stomach. Maybe Natsu wasn't joking around like Yui tried so hard to believe.

### End

**Author's Note:**

> When will I have the next piece posted?  
> Well, it'll be [truck drives by and drowns out the words].
> 
> No but seriously, reviews and kudos make my motivation actually drag itself up off the floor. Thanks so much for reading <3  
> Hit me up on maidofspaceess.tumblr.com and yell at me about our precious Haikyuu!! babies.


End file.
